


The Call

by ShipperWriter



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on the clip from Abigail's appearance on the Today Show, Episode tag for 2x04, F/M, So we all now have definite proof that we will die, lyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperWriter/pseuds/ShipperWriter
Summary: Life turns upside downakaWyatt calls Lucy after his break out.





	The Call

(i wrote this at 2:30 in the morning. i'm sorry but i regret nothing.)

* * *

Wyatt paced the hotel room, holding the phone in his hand, knowing the instant that he called Lucy that he wouldn’t be able to get a word in edgewise. 

And to a degree, he was okay with that. 

Life was a roller coaster; he had accepted that now. Just when he was finally able to move on from the past that he had been holding onto for far too long, It resurrects itself out of the ground. His head was spinning. He hadn’t had time to process it. 

But he owed Lucy and Rufus an explanation. Knowing Rittenhouse, they were no doubt getting ready to go terrorize another time period.

The phone rang once - which was honestly once more than he expected - before Lucy’s voice broke through. “Wyatt? Where are you? What were you thinking, breaking out of the bunker? Have you lost your mind? Rittenhouse knows we’re still alive - they’ll be looking for you! And they’ve already jumped-“

“Lucy.”

“ _What?!_ ” was her exasperated reply.

He took a breath. Here goes everything.

“ _Jessica is alive_.”

The silence was deafening.

“What?” she finally asked, softly. So softly he almost didn’t hear it. 

“She’s alive.” A look that was half smile, half grimace covered his face, and he knew Lucy well enough to know that she was probably sitting on her bed, hand covering her mouth. 

He mirrored it, sitting on the hotel bed, slouched over. He honestly didn’t have any more information than that, so he switched tracks. “The text I got in the bunker was from her old phone number. I didn’t even have it saved in my phone anymore. Just said ‘we need to meet’ with an address.”

“It could’ve been Rittenhouse setting a trap.”

“I know,” he said. “But if this was you - if you thought there was any chance that Amy was alive, wouldn’t you do anything to see her again?”

He almost heard her smile through the phone. “I would now.”

His mind finally caught up and processed her earlier words. “Where did Rittenhouse go?”

“1692. Salem, during the height of the witch trials.”

Wyatt groaned, then looked at his watch. “Give me an hour. I can be there-“

“No.”

Wyatt frowned. “‘No’?”

“If I had found Amy, I wouldn’t be able to stay focused on the mission. And I wouldn’t want to.” She tried to mumble and cover over a soft cry and Wyatt’s heart splintered. He was so overwhelmed in his own feelings that he hadn’t even stopped and thought about what this must be doing to her.

“Lucy...”

“It’s okay, Wyatt. Do what you need to do. We’ll be fine. Just... be safe.”

The link disconnected before he could say anything back to her.

He sighed, pulling the phone away from his ear. “You too.”

* * *

_fin._

 


End file.
